Watches were once a mere tool for timekeeping. However, this wearable timepiece has undergone tremendous transformation over the years attributable to increased demand for added functionality and stylish design. Apple, Inc. recently revolutionized this symbol of personal style with its development of the APPLE WATCH®, a smart watch generally worn on the wrist. It enables users to answer calls, check text messages and emails, track fitness progress, and monitor health. Other smart device manufacturers have followed suit and launched similar products. These wearable devices' advanced technical features and stylish wristbands in assorted colors and high-end finishes are highly coveted and wildly popular amongst consumers. Third-party companies have latched on to this demand, developing and selling even trendier bands for use with these smart devices. However, all of the bands currently on the market focus on enhancing the look of these smart devices or displaying these smart devices as status symbols. Other, more practical systems for interacting with these devices should be explored.